


Art

by cappedbicuspid



Series: Good Omens Shorts [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cappedbicuspid/pseuds/cappedbicuspid
Summary: Because Anthony Crowley is beautiful.





	Art

Art is an incredibly versatile word. Music is an art. Language is an art. People, then, can be an art too. That’s Aziraphale’s opinion, anyway.

Crowley was a terror in the Bentley, sure. His parking was nightmarish, his fashion sense abysmal, from time to time he was incredibly crass. But that was Crowley. Crowley, who gave in to doing the right thing at every other turn, who turned up at every unfortunate occasion and took him for dinner, even when he didn’t eat. Crowley, who cared so much for the world that he drove his precious Bentley through a flaming highway and stepped up to support Aziraphale when things were falling apart.

Crowley was a work of art in the same way that any culmination of time and words turned out to be. He contested Whitman and Wilde alike, with the way his snake eyes glinted behind dark sunglasses and the smile that crossed his lips over a glass of wine, or scotch, or whatever it was they were drinking. Aziraphale couldn’t remember, he couldn’t even remember what they were talking about when Crowley closed his eyes.

The faint rise and fall of his chest under his coat, the way the lines in his face smoothed out and relaxed, Van Gogh and DaVinci didn’t even begin to contend with Crowley. Crowley, who was a beautiful creature in every way.


End file.
